


Intimacy

by SamanthaSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSoong/pseuds/SamanthaSoong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought you knew what you were getting into, coming here at so late an hour. But you weren’t expecting… whatever he was planning, in there.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks, a look of concern on his face.</p><p>“Yes,” you whisper, nearly inaudibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

The doors to Commander Data’s quarters swing open, and shut behind you. The first thing you notice is how dim it is, and it takes your eyes a moment to adjust. He told you to be here at exactly 22:00 hours, and you know there’s no way he could be late…

You call out his name: “Data? Are you here?”

No reply.

Then, Data emerges from his bedroom, hands clasped behind his back.

“My apologies. I was just making some preparations for our evening.”

You thought you knew what you were getting into, coming here at so late an hour. You and Data had been together for couple of months now, and you figured this time would come. But you weren’t expecting… whatever he was planning, in there.

You and Data make eye contact from across the room. Even in the darkness, you know he can read the anxious look on your face, because he proceeds towards you, slowly but purposefully. When he reaches you, he takes your hands in his.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks, a look of concern on his face.

At first, you say nothing. But having Data’s body so close to yours, hearing him talk in that gentle tone of voice, makes you feel like you could collapse. Your heart is nearly beating out of your chest, and a blush spreads across your face. The worst part of it is, you know he knows you can’t hold back any longer.

“Yes,” you whisper, nearly inaudibly.

With that, he brings his face within inches of yours, holding it there for a moment so you can feel his breath on your cheeks. Then, he lets go of your hands and brings his own up to cup your face as he closes the gap between you. He places his lips on yours so delicately, it almost tickles. He pulls away, and both of you reopen your eyes to process what just happened (and what is about to happen).

Data then draws your mouth to his in one forceful motion. You swear that if his arms weren’t holding on to you, you would faint from the vertigo, and from your longing for the man in front of you.

Before you are ready for it to be over, though, he has already moved on, and he takes your hand to lead you to his bedroom. You eagerly follow, noticing that his sleeves are pushed up, and how veiny and sculpted his forearms are.

 _Probably not the only thing that’s veiny and sculpted_ , you think, before shutting the thought down in your head. _Way to get ahead of yourself._

 

You knew he had requested a bed once he discovered his dreaming program, but he must have pulled a lot of favors to have gotten one so big. There were six pillows, all clean and fluffed, and the bedspread seemed to be made from a champagne-colored Betazoid silk.

You begin towards the bed, but instead Data spins you around with that Android strength of his and pins you to the wall. He runs a hand through your hair until the palm is flat on the wall, above your head. You can see the flex of his arm muscles. He moves towards you until his body is practically against yours, pressing into you and inhaling sharply.

“Ah, not yet,” he murmurs, referring to the bed. “From my understanding, there are certain things that come first.” You can hardly stand to think about what those might be, so instead you focus only on what Data is doing now.

His fingers are now lightly roaming down your torso. He stops to cup your breasts in his hands, and brushes his fingers across them in appreciation. You are savoring every moment, but you wouldn’t mind if he hurried up a bit, either. But then, his fingers were creeping underneath the bottom of your shirt.

Tantalizingly, he draws the shirt up over your body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He is looking directly into your eyes all the while, watching your reaction.

“Put your arms up, please,” he whispers to you, and you do as he says. He tosses the now-useless garment behind him. Now placing his hands on your bare hips, he kisses his way up to your lips from your neck. He gives your bottom lip a bite before he slides his tongue in to explore.

You let him in, and you can feel his tongue swirling around your mouth, dancing with yours. It’s the deepest, most passionate kiss you’ve ever experienced, and it takes up so much of your focus that you barely notice Data’s hands cupping your ass, below your arched back. His agile fingers are wandering again, caressing your lower back with his thumbs. He may not need to breathe, but you do, so you reluctantly nudge out of the kiss. As he pulls away, he leaves a string of saliva between the two of you.

Then, he’s trailing his way down your body in licks and nips and kisses, starting from your cleavage and moving lower, lower. You bury your face in your arm so your senses don’t overload. His agile fingers are dragging the waistband of your pants down along your legs, and he slides your shoes off as well so he can get you fully naked. Naked for him.

When he’s reached the bottom, and you’re stripped of everything but your bra and underwear, he stares up at you, as if in reverence. You can almost feel his eyes fluttering all around your body, drinking the sight in. Watching Data watch you, you can feel yourself getting wet with anticipation.

Suddenly, he’s upright again, and flipping you around so you face the wall. His agile fingers unclasp your bra, and you let it fall to the ground. Data is grinding his rock-hard erection into your back, and you long to reach around and help him take care of it. However, you can’t, as Data is teasing your nipples, his face buried between your neck and shoulder. Your head falls back and you let out a moan of encouragement. In response, he leaves a bite on your shoulder, which makes you yelp. You let yourself lean back into him, grinding on him as he turns your head to catch you in a kiss again.

Before you can ask for the bed, though, he’s seemingly read your mind, stepping abruptly away from you so you fall back into his arms. He swiftly picks you up and carries you, laying you gently across the silk sheets. He begins to slide your panties off when you reach out and grab his wrist to stop him.

“Is something wrong? Do you no longer wish to proceed?” he asks.

“No, just the opposite,” you pant. “It’s my turn now.”

To clarify, you palm the erection that is now straining against his uniform. His lips fall open in response. Now lying ass-up on the bed, you unbutton his pants, tugging them down along with his Starfleet-issue black briefs. His swelling cock springs up, and you allow yourself a moment to admire it. It’s the perfect length and girth, ever-reddening, and now, throbbing in your hand.

“Please,” Data moans. You’ve never seen him look as exquisite as he does now, eyes clamped shut, hair disheveled, breathing your name through gritted teeth.

You give his cock a few tentative strokes, and get a positive response from Data, if his heavy breathing is any indication. You flick your tongue across the tip, lapping up the bead of pre-cum there. Then, you start to take it into your mouth, letting your tongue lie flat on the bottom as Data eases it in for you. You suck your cheeks in for suction, and start to bob your head up and down on his dick. It’s too big that you can’t fit it all in, so you work the areas you can’t get with your hand. This is apparently fine by Data, whose perfect fingers are now entangled in your hair, helping you along.

You usually don’t like giving blowjobs, but Data’s little grunts of pleasure make it worth your while. You bring your mouth off his cock momentarily and lick slowly up the vein on the underside, staring up at him to gauge his reaction. His face is contorted into a vision of ecstasy, and for a moment you wonder how much of that is you, and how much is because of his programming.

You don’t have to question any longer, though, because he’s moaning your name. It’s incredibly erotic to you, and makes you want him sooner rather than later. You continue to suck him off, though, because your own wetness is starting to drip down onto the bed below. It feels so good to watch him lose control of himself, the rhythm of his thrusts into your mouth becoming irregular. You crave more of his pre-cum seeping into your mouth, and the sound of your name being stuttered in hot breaths.  Removing your mouth again with a pop, you bring his engorged cock to your cleavage, and begin to tit-fuck him. He begins to thrust up into your breasts wildly, and you can tell you’re both close, when he abruptly grabs hold of your shoulders, so you can’t move, digging his nails into your skin. He can barely get his words out: 

“If you continue… in this fashion… I will not be able to… much longer. My sexual circuitry is overloading…” he rasps.

His eyes are clamped shut and his teeth are grinding. Beads of synthetic sweat are trickling down his skin. You want so badly for him to cum for you, all over you, and to see him lose all his faculties, that android modesty. Yet you must be patient.

On your knees on the bed, you straighten up and wrap your arms around his neck to muffle those moans with a kiss, which Data responds to hungrily.  You help him get his shirt up over his arms, because you want him naked, in the bed, in you, as soon as possible.

Data has other plans, however. He pushes you back onto the bed and begins to lavish attention on your breasts by first kissing and then licking your nipples with his flattened tongue. You arch up into his touch, which gives him just the right angle to tear your underwear completely off.

“Do not be concerned,” he says between kisses. “We can replicate a new pair afterwards.”

You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, what with him rolling his tongue around your nipples and now his knee up on the bed between your legs. You cannot help but inch closer so you can grind yourself into his muscular thigh for friction and pressure. You’re satisfied enough to continue on like this when he yanks your legs up over his shoulders and starts to flick his tongue over your clit. His head buried between your legs, your thighs clench to keep him in place and get more purchase on him.

“Ohhhh Data… fuck… whatever you do, don’t fucking stop, I’m gonna…aaah”

His tongue then nears your entrance, lapping up and relishing all the cum pooled there before sliding into you. Data’s tongue is in me, is all you can think. You can’t formulate any more words before screaming Data’s name as you reach your climax finally, riding out the waves on his face before crashing back into the bed in exhaustion.

Data gives you a moment to collect yourself again, then asks “Was that acceptable?”

Still catching your breath, you reply “Yeah Data… More than acceptable.”

Your first orgasm only left you voracious for more, though, even more so when you remember Data’s rigid dick. _This is far from being over_ , you think.

Data is waiting for your next move, looking at you with the most adoring expression. Then he asks, “Would you be averse to continuing our sexual encounter? I find my current state to be very, ah-”

You don’t even let him finish his sentence before you interrupt with “Data, I need you in me. Now. I can’t take it much longer either.” You know he doesn’t feel emotions, but you could’ve sworn a look of lust passed across his face. He goes to push you back and spread your trembling legs again, when you catch him off-guard and flip him over. You straddle him, rutting down on his cock and drawing out a relieved groan.

You finally tug his pants and underpants off impatiently. Then, with both palms pressed flat against his chest for support, you go to mount him. You slowly sink down on his cock, inhaling on a hiss as it fills you up. The satisfaction of finally having Data inside of you is overwhelming, and so sensual. You need his cock - no, you need Data - more than you have ever needed anything or anyone before.

Once it’s all the way in, stretching you in the best possible way, you need to adjust to the size.

“Data, baby… you feel so good,” you sigh. The look of desire is now unmistakable in Data’s eyes, and he unexpectedly rams up into you.

“Please, I need you to move,” he groans. His voice has become deeper than you remember. You gather the energy to bounce up and down on his dick, ass slapping Data’s skin.  The two of you sync up in rhythm, with you descending on him while he thrusts up in you.

With you still on top of him, he embraces you, so now you’re body-to-body. You find his mouth already hanging slightly open, and enter into a deep kiss. It’s like together, you are one. Hugging you even closer, so you are flat against him, he rapidly fucks you so vigorously that you let out a silent scream into his mouth.

Data’s not ready to finish yet, though. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he picks you up, cock still in you to the hilt, and forces you against the wall. Being as strong as he is, he only needs one hand to hold you up, and the other caresses all over your body, the soft tingling feeling his fingers leave a stark contrast to the pulsing heat between your legs.

In return, you dig scratches into his skin, and his coolant fluids start to leak where you tore it. By this point, you’re babbling incoherently, reeling from the sensation of being taken by Data. You wrap your legs tighter around him, making sure every last millimeter possible is inside. You’re losing it, and you know Data must as well. You can even feel his cock throbbing as it stuffs you.

Data practically sobs your name, warning you that he is getting close. Your mouths sloppily attempt to find each other’s again, but it’s no use. Neither of you can focus on anything except Data’s dick right now.

He spins you around frantically and slams you back into the bed, face-down this time. Your fists are grasping the sheets. Data is now _rolling_ his hips into you, one arm wrapped around your chest so he can bring you as close to him as possible. He’s now plunging into you with abandon, giving one final mighty thrust to let you know he’s reached orgasm too. As you come for the second time, you squeeze as hard as you can around Data.

And then he freezes, choking back a scream. He is spilling his seed, leaking his Android fluids inside you. He manages to give a few last erratic penetrations while he cums. Then, spent, he topples onto the bed next to you, not even bothering to pull out.

After that, you’re close to sleep as well. You’re sore in places you didn’t even know could get sore. But mostly, you feel an overpowering intimacy with Data. No one else could have made you feel the way he just did. He was simultaneously gentle, and passionate. With his arms around you, and legs entangled in his, you go to give him one last kiss - and see that he’s already fallen asleep.

With his arms around you, your eyes flutter shut & you drift to sleep as well, finally sated.

And very much in love.

 

 


End file.
